


Your WHAT?

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Series: One Direction Mpreg One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Aside from LARRY, Here is Niam Horayne :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson





	Your WHAT?

Niall's POV

 

I just started at the mirror. My eyes were wide as the sea. I can't believe it. It was very impossible. I'm a boy for God sake! This can’t be happening. What will the lads say to me? That I’m a freak? What will Liam say to this? Oh Liam. Specially Liam! Fuck. I never knew that this will happen to me. I’m a boy right? But know I suddenly felt doubt about my gender. How can I be pregnant? Yes, I’m fucking, genuinely pregnant! See that’s why I’m freaking out here on our bathroom hoping that the ground would open and swallow me.

I try to blink many times as I can hoping that thing in the tester was just false alarm and I will wake up in this nightmare of mine. But still I wasn’t in a nightmare. Here I was standing in front of the mirror and in front of me was a pregnancy test showing two positive pink lines indicating that I was bloody pregnant. My God what if Liam will leave me and never comes back? Leaving me alone in this state? What if he’ll never accept me or my unborn child? What if…what if the lads will do the same? What will I do?

I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

“Ni babe, are you in there?” It was Liam voice behind the door.

“Yeah babe, j-just finishing something off,” I answered.

I felt a wave of nausea coming into me. I grip my stomach and puke at the sink. Puking all that I eat this morning breakfast that I ate. Liam was the one who cooks and I was the one who always eats. It’s been 3 months seen I started to notice this strange things happening to me. The morning sickness, the weird craving of food like sour mango at night, the moody swings and being sleepy at the day. My hips are getting a bit fatter that the original size of it according to Liam who always holds me on the hips. I never knew that those things will lead into this. Being male pregnant.

“Babe, are you ok in there?” Liam was now banging the door. But I continue to puke out.

“Babe, will you please open this damn door!” Liam was almost shouting and he never swears at me or to the other lads and which means he was now mad or pissed off.

I reach the door nub and turn it as I puke at the sink. Liam almost break the door as he enters the bathroom.

“Ni, what happened?” He asks as he gently rubs my back. I just shook my head. I was very afraid to tell him the BIG NEWS. I grab my toothbrush as the nausea stop. Brushing off the saltiness taste on my mouth.

“Ni, what is this thing?” He asks. I turned to him but his eyes were so big like mine earlier so I gaze down where he was looking. Shit! I forgot to throw the kit! I nervously bit my lip.

“It wasn’t I was thinking Ni?” He slowly asks me.

“Ahmmm… Babe I was … I was…” I started to stuttered as I was trying to say the truth.

“Don’t ‘BABE’ me! Answer me Niall what is this?!” He was almost yelling at me. I felt a tear sprung to my eyes and soon I was crying in front of him.

He gently hugs me soothing my back. “I’m so sorry Babe I didn’t mean to yell at you. Just tell me what’s that thing doing here?”

I gently pulled his ears and whispered at him.

He pulled away from the hug. His eyes were wide as the ocean.

“YOUR WHAT?!” Then he fainted.


End file.
